Parallel Universe
by Princess Raven
Summary: Fred & George mess with a muggle television and manage to get the group transported into a parallel universe. Please R&R. No flames please.
1. Star Wars

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter & Company. Jk Rowling does. I don't own Star Wars either. Geroge Lucas does.  
  
A/N: This fic is kinda weird. Ruby ( my friend) and I wrote it around midnight the other night. ( We had way too much sugar) Please review!  
  
Parallel Universe  
  
Fred and George Weasly pulled an old muggle television and VCR out of the garage. Tonight they were having a movie party. They had invited almost everyone they could think of. Ron had invited Harry, Hermione, Seamus, Parvati, Padma, Lavender, Dean, and Neville. They themselves had invited Lee, Alicia, Katie, Angelina, and Oliver. Everyone was coming over to watch Star Wars, some muggle movie that Dean Thomas raved on and on about. The doorbell rang. Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Lee, and Oliver stood at the door. Dean, Seamus, Hermione, Harry were already here. Lavender, Parvati, and Padma arrived shortly after by means of floo powder. " All righty then since everyone is here can we start now." Fred grumbled as him and George continued to fumble with the VCR cords. They refused to let Harry, Hermione, or Dean plug the cords in, even though they were the only ones who knew how. " We can do it." George replied each time Harry, Hermione, or Dean offered to help. " Fred get out of my way. Let me try," George said as he pushed him over. Unfortunately he pushed Fred right into the television set the set crashed over sending the television into forty million pieces. " Oh, no" Parvati whined. " Don't worry we can act the movie out." Dean shouted with glee. " I know what happens anyway." Dean ran around the room grabbing various items including a fur coat, a bucket, a broom, and a paper crown from a birthday party a few years earlier. He put the fur coat on Ron, the paper crown on Lavender, he gave the broom to Harry, and put the bucket over his own head.  
  
" I will be Darth Vader. Harry can be Luke Skywalker. Fred can be Han Solo. Neville can be Yoda because they are both kinda short. George can be CP-30 and Alicia can be R2-D2. Lavender can be Princess Leia. Ron can be Chewbacca." He said dramatically. " Now let the show begin!"  
  
Everyone just stood there while Dean jumped around the room like a maniac. " Why aren't you guys doing anything?" he asked.  
  
" Because you are the only one who knows what's going on," Lavender said as she fixed her paper crown. A/N: So how do you like it so far? There is at least five more chapters sitting here on my stupid computer. I will post them as soon as I get three reviews. Thanks again for reviewing. I live for feedback. 


	2. Dean Vanished!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas.  
  
A/N: I want to thank Cassie, Ally, and RetroBirdie for reviewing. I have never gotten this many reviews for one chapter. Come to think of it, this is the most reviews I have gotten for one story! Sorry it took me so long to get this posted. The computer hates me!  
  
Chapter 2: Confusion  
  
The living room at the Burrow was in total chaos. Dean tried to explain everyone's parts and was having great difficulty in doing so.  
  
" So I am Luke Skywalker's sister?" Lavender asked adjusting her crown.  
  
" Yes." Dean answered.  
  
" But we don't look a thing alike, Harry and I." Lavender whined.  
  
" Well of course, because you aren't really related."  
  
" But you just said we were. You are confusing me." Lavender stomped off to find Parvati.  
  
" Dean what is a R2-D2?" Alicia asked.  
  
" A robot."  
  
" Dean, what is a CP-30?" George asked  
  
" A robot."  
  
" But you just I was the robot," Alicia stated.  
  
" There are two robots."  
  
" There is only room fro one robot in this galaxy. I challenge you, R9-B4 to a battle for control of the universe." George yelled.  
  
" Your on, evil CT-70" Alicia giggled.  
  
" R2-D2 and CP-30!" Dean called after them even though never one heard them over the roar of the fight breaking out between Hermione and Lavender. Dean grumbled this was not going as planned.  
  
" EVERYONE JUST STOP!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone froze. Alicia was standing on the ground looking up at George, who was perched on the arm of the sofa ready to attack Alicia. Percy was a look on his face that if looks could kill everybody would be dead. Harry was hovering on the broom and Fred was trying to knock him off with various objects from around the room. He had a candlestick in his hnad at that exact moment aimed at Harry. Lavender, Parvati, Padma, and Hermione were all holding on to Lavender's crown. Apparently they all wanted to be Princess. Ginny, Oliver, and Neville were sitting on Alicia's battlefield sofa. Angelina and Katie were cheering Alicia on. Seamus and Ron were standing in the middle of the room looking very confused.  
  
" This isn't Star Wars. This is just chaotic and insane. We look like we are running an ad for a mental institution!" Dean yelled. One of the twins burst out laughing. Dean couldn't tell if it was Padma or Parvati.  
  
" That's it," Dean said as he tripped he fell right into the television mess and then just disappeared.  
  
" Did dean just disappear?" Angelina asked her eyes wide in amazement.  
  
" Oh well, now we can run Star Wars our way." Fred laughed.  
  
" Fred, get serious. This could be a major problem." Ginny snapped.  
  
A/N: What do you think so far? 


	3. Seamus the Meanie!

Disclaimer: I don't own diddly squat. So there.  
  
A/N: Thank you B'Elanna, Eriu, and Lilyanna for reviewing the second chapter.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
" Guys this is serious, Dean was just eaten by the television thing!" Ginny remarked spastically.  
  
" Ginny, you are acting like this is a problem." George said. " Now we can run Star Wars. I am now the King of the Robots!"  
  
" No you aren't, because I rule the robots!" Alicia giggled and then started chasing George again. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
" Ginny is right, this is a problem," Neville said defensively for Ginny.  
  
" You are only saying that because you like Ginny," Seamus laughed.  
  
" I DO NOT! I MEAN NEVERMIND YOU AREN"T GOING TO UPSET ME THIS TIME FINNAGAN!" Neville shouted his face scarlet.  
  
" I think I already have Longbottom," Seamus replied.  
  
" I still think we should look for him," Neville snapped.  
  
" Lay off of it Neville, everyone knows you hate Dean. You wanted him to disappear. You pushed him into the television set. Didn't you Neville? Tell the truth! Tell them that you killed Dean!" Seamus tormented.  
  
" AHHH!" Neville left the room screaming in fear of Seamus and himself.  
  
" Seamus, we all know Neville didn't kill Dean. We just watched him trip and vanish." Angelina said feeling sorry for Neville.  
  
" I know. I just like to mess with him. Works like a charm every time." Seamus grinned.  
  
" Guys, we probably should look for Dean or at least figure out how to rescue him," Harry said truthfully.  
  
" Did somebody forget to tell me it was I love Ginny day or something?" Seamus remarked. " Why is everybody sticking up for her?" Harry noticed Ginny sneaking out of the room.  
  
"Hey, leave my sister alone," Fred said defensively. He looked as if he could kill Seamus. Seamus backed off seeing that Fred was half a foot taller than him and two years older than him.  
  
" All right. Sorry!" Seamus said sarcastically as he watched the sternness in Fred's eyes disappear.  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading. 


	4. Purple dirt and Gingerbread houses

Disclaimer: As I said earlier, I don't own Harry Potter and friends.  
  
A/N: Thanks Niriko Inverse and the anonymous reviewer for reviewing. Jaime ( otherwise known as Ruby. Don't ask me why she wrote Ruby) and I reviewed the reviews ( if that isn't a mouthful) we realized that apparently everyone said we needed longer chapters. Due to computer problems beyond our control, some of the chapters we had wrote earlier were deleted so now we are trying to rewrite everything. ( You know if you don't feel like listening to me just read the story) That's the reason it is taking us so long to post the new chapters. ( That and our trigonometry homework!) I will try to post the next chapter in a couple of days, maybe two or so. Thanks for reading. Now on to the story.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Hermione examined the broken pieces of the television. " I don't see anything unusual about the television set except that it's in four million pieces." She shrugged while digging through the broken pieces. Lavender came up to her and picked up the nearest piece and suddenly disappeared. " Uh, guys I think we figured out which piece transports us to the unknown place." Hermione examined the piece. It was a weird glistening blue color unlike the rest of the pieces. Ron came up from behind her and pulled the piece out of her hand slicing it open. "Ew, Ron," was the last thing the rest of the group heard before Ron and Hermione vanished.  
  
Wood looked at the rest of the group. " Should we follow them?"  
  
" It wouldn't make much of a story if we all stayed here." George answered.  
  
" So, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Katie shouted she walked up to Wood grabbed his hand and touched the glass. Everyone else followed. Ginny came back to living room to find it quiet and empty.  
  
" Where are we?" Wood asked as he tried to get up. Unfortunately he failed at that attempt due to Katie falling out of the sky and landing on top of him. Angelina then landed on top of Katie, followed by Alicia, and George. Soon there was a large pile of people.  
  
" Seamus get off of me," Padma moaned.  
  
" My back hurts," somebody moaned from inside the pile.  
  
" Your back hurts? I am on the bottom here," Wood growled. After a few minutes of untwisting everyone was back on their feet.  
  
" Where is Dean?" Lee asked.  
  
" I already told you, Neville killed him." Seamus laughed. Parvati hit him causing him to let out an awful moan.  
  
" I DID NOT!" Neville yelled from somewhere in the middle of the group.  
  
" We know Neville." Angelina said soothingly.  
  
" I DID NOT KILL HIM I SWEAR!" Neville screamed as he ran somewhere into a group of trees clustered nearby.  
  
" I am so seriously going to let him hurt when we find him again," Angelina snapped at Seamus.  
  
" Going to kill who?" a voice from behind them said.  
  
" Hermione!" Harry said happily and turned around to find Hermione, Dean, Ron, and Lavender.  
  
" We are going to kill Seamus," Alicia explained.  
  
"Why?" Lavender asked.  
  
" Because he his trying to get Neville to admit that he killed Dean." Katie answered.  
  
" But I am alive." Dean said slightly confused.  
  
" We know that." Fred stated rolling his eyes.  
  
" Oh this is going to be a very long day," Padma said with a dragging tone in her voice. " So where exactly are we?"  
  
" I think we are in a parallel universe or dimension or something," Hermione explained.  
  
" Why do you think that?" Lee asked.  
  
" Because of the sign over there labeled Parallel Universe." Hermione pointed to the large glass sign sticking out of the purple ground.  
  
" Um is the ground supposed to be purple like that?" Parvati asked staring at the ground as if it was diseased and it was contagious.  
  
" Don't worry Parvati its not like you are going to turn purple or something," Seamus laughed.  
  
" Make sure that it isn't dangerous for us Seamus." Padma said flashing him a smile that Seamus couldn't resist. He bent down and picked up the dirt. He then smeared it n his face and turned around to Padma.  
  
" Padma it is taking over me, run for your life!" he screamed his face streaked with purple stains.  
  
" AHH!" she screamed as she ran in circles.  
  
"GOTCHA!" he yelled back.  
  
" Neville won't have to kill you Seamus," she said sweetly.  
  
" Why not?"  
  
" BECAUSE I AM GOING TO DO IT FOR HIM!" Padma squealed and then started chasing Seamus around everyone.  
  
" It's not my fault that you are gullible. It must be in your genes cause its not my fault." Seamus tried to reason with her.  
  
" What do you mean its in her genes?" Parvati asked. You could hear the tone in her voice rising at an alarming rate. " We are identical twins. That means we have identical genes. I do not have her gullibility."  
  
" Excuse me? I am not gullible." Padma said.  
  
" Oh yes you are." Seamus and Parvati answered in unison. All three of them looked at each other and then simultaneously starting running after each other. Padma was chasing Seamus and Parvati. Parvati was chasing Seamus for insulting her genes. Seamus was running for his life from the identical angry fireballs chasing behind him.  
  
" Ah young love," Angelina sighed.  
  
" WHAT?" Seamus yelled and suddenly came to a halt. Parvati didn't expect for him to stop and skidded to halt right before she hit him. Padma, the less coordinated twin couldn't stop and ran right into them knocking both of them to the ground.  
  
" I DO NOT LIKE THEM!" Seamus yelled at Angelina.  
  
"And we are not young. We are only two years younger than you." Padma lowered her eyes. Angelina didn't like Padma's stare. Her deep dark brown eyes were glossy and she wasn't blinking. That freaked her out even more.  
  
" Sorry, I was just joking to get you guys to stop running around like fools." Angelina quickly stammered through her lie. Padma looked satisfied with this explanation and dropped the subject entirely. After everyone was found, including Neville whom refused to look at Seamus or Dean.  
  
" Where should we head from here?" Alicia asked. " I am not sure I really like the looks of this place. Its kind of creepy here."  
  
" How about through the trees? I saw a really cool gingerbread house." Neville offered as suggestion to the group.  
  
" Okay!" Katie shouted. " Don't you want too, Olli?" she asked with smile on her cute smiling face.  
  
" If you want to," he said smiling back at her. Katie beamed.  
  
" Let's go!" She said entuhisastically as she pulled him towards the head of the group. After a few minutes of walking the group stopped in front of a large gingerbread house.  
  
" Oh, I want to just eat it up," Dean said as he grabbed a large chunk of the shutter.  
  
" Guys this reminds me vaguely of a story," Alicia said apprehensively as she stared at the gingerbread home.  
  
" Well what happened in the story?" George asked as he fingered the gumdrops lining the mailbox.  
  
" These kids ate this lady's gingerbread house and I don't remember what happens after that." Alicia explained.  
  
" They lived happily ever after. I mean it was a fairy tale. Everybody lives happily ever after in a fairy tale. Come on just eat." Dean said still muching on the licorice shutter.  
  
" I don't think so. Do you know how many cavities we will get from eating that?" Hermione asked. Padma, Alicia, Oliver, Hermione, Katie, and Percy refused to eat the house. The others didn't find it weird to eat a house. The non house eating group decided to sit behind this large rock near the entrance to the house to use as shade. Suddenly a plump old lady came out of the gingerbread house screaming something that no one could possibly understand.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: So it is a little bit longer than normal. Hey we are still trying. You can't yell at us too much. Well you can but it probably won't change the fact that we are bad at writing long chapters. Thanks reading. Please review. 


End file.
